


Undone

by tom_the_holland



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Undone

As a generic teenager, I was always a bit bored. Then that spider bit me and everything changed. I became an Avenger, met these fascinating and powerful people. But deep inside I still felt lonely.  
It was in that time of sadness that I met the universal-renowned Star Lord, Peter Quill. It was love at first sight.  
His eyes were the deapest and most luxurious shade of blue and his hair was golden and his skin had the perfect tan.  
I knew he was straight, and in a relationship, but that couldnt hold my infatuation back. Gradually, my infatuation became lust. I had to have him, he was stunning, muscular and perfect.

This morning, this lust overcame me and I knew that he would be having his shower at this time, because he always does. I walked to his room, hearing the shower running and I slipped inside unseen. I peeked through the keyhole of the door to the bathroom and he was there, in the shower, naked.  
His body was sculpted and stunning, his pecs were huge, his abs were tight and his arms were the size of tree trunks, then I looked lower and saw the huge penis swinging between his legs. Even flaccid it was at least six inches and as thick as my wrist. Around the monster, he had a semi-trimmed crown of blond pubic hair and -

“Who is that?” Peter shouts. He has seen me.

The shower turns off and I move towards the door to the corridor. Peter doesnt even wrap a towel around himself, he just comes flying out of the bathroom, naked and soaking wet.

“Parker!” he shouts. Before I can open the door he pulls me away and throws me onto the bed.

“You gay?” he shouts. “You a little gay boy tryna see what a real man looks like?”

He rips off my t-shirt, shouting “is this what you wanted? My dick? You wanna get fucked in the ass by a real man?”

I’m kicking and shouting but he pulls of my jeans as well. He rolls me onto my front and oushes my head down into the pillow, muffling my shouts.

He pulls off my boxers as well and wrapes the elastic waistband of them around my neck


End file.
